


A Cottage in the Woods

by Meloncholor



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Please let them all be happy, They have several children and are a bit older, This is a pure Utopian fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: Alucard hasn't seen the Belmonts in a long time, he writes but it isn't the same.





	1. A New Family Home

It was a warm summer day. One of those days where one sits in an open field, gazing up at the clear blue sky and let the gentle sun tickle their skin. Alucard had decided it was a wonderful day to paint, so he left his castle that morning with a satchel full of oil pastels and his favorite brushes. He had a few models in mind. He decided to cut through the woods, to shield himself from the daylight. His destination wasn’t very far, but he wanted to take his time. The woods surrounding the castle were thick and he enjoyed carving his own path through them. 

He felled a small dead tree to cross a wide stream, and stopped for a moment to peruse the small blue flowers spattering the ground. The wood began to thin as he moved on, and he found that it broke out into a wider clearing than the last time he was here. A neat stone cottage sat in the middle. 

Alucard could see a small tendril of smoke curl from the chimney, and the smell of roasting venison wafting out from the small carved windows.

Sypha was curled under a thin blanket in her favorite chair, idly turning the pages of her book, barely paying attention to the content. Trevor was busy in the kitchen, trying his best to cook or store the deer he had killed that morning, and Elinore occupied herself on the floor with Elias, who was barely starting to grasp how to draw a rather crude alchemical sigil.

There was a soft knock on the door. Sypha struggled to get up and answer, her swollen stomach weighing her back into the chair. “I’ll get it  _ mon amor, _ ” Trevor said. He took the pan off the fire and crossed the room, landing an affectionate at his son’s head, causing him to drop his small bit of charcoal. Elias shouted out as Trevor opened the door.

Trevor had aged since the last time they saw each other, and a small pang of sorrow rang in his chest when he saw his friend, but Alucard smiled nonetheless. “Hello Belmont.”

“Hello Alucard.” The hunter grinned, and gestured for the vampire to come in. 

He was greeted by warmth, the cottage was dim but the family inside seemed very content with their days proceedings.

“Uncle Adrian!” Elinore shouted, jumping up from her scribblings and running at him, clasping around his legs. He instinctively hugged her back as best he could.

“My God they’ve grown.” 

“She’s nine now.” Sypha had finally managed to get free of her chair, waddling over to the small boy who clung to her leg. “And I don’t think you’ve met little Elias.”

Unlike the redheaded Elinore, the boy had striking blonde hair and gray eyes and clung to his mother like a lifeline as soon as she was within reach. Sypha’s hair had grown considerably as well, nearly as long as his mother’s used to be.

“Have I really been away that long?”

“Ten years,” Trevor said, patting him on the shoulder and returning to the kitchen. “But we’ve appreciated your letters, especially Hella.”

“Trevor!” Sypha hauled Elias onto her hip. “I told you to stop calling her that!” 

Elinore followed him into the kitchen. “What? It’s a pet name love, she likes it!” He pat the girls head and she nodded. 

“You have another on the way?”

Sypha nodded, and sat back in the chair, setting the boy at her feet. “I think it’s a girl this time, I hope this one actually looks like Trevor.” She pointed to the other chair across from her, assumably Trevor’s “Come sit, dinner will be ready soon.” 

He nodded, and moved to sit down next to the woman setting his satchel on the other side of the chair.. The boy sat comfortably between her feet.


	2. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard enjoys a short dinner with the family.

“Sypha I feel terrible.” She had already returned to reading her book, little Elias keeping his eyes firmly trained on the vampire. 

“Why ever would you?” She looked up, a short gleam of concern on her face.

“It’s been seven years! You and Trevor are acting like I’ve only been gone a few days, and you’re about to have three children!” 

“Four if you count the dog.” Trevor called from the kitchen.

“You still wrote us Adrian, and Elinore was enthralled with you letters, she would use them to practice her penmanship.” She smiled and pat the boy’s head.

Alucard leant back into the chair, the dent in it not fitting well with his form. “Three children and a dog, my you’ve all been busy.” He could hear Trevor and his daughter in the kitchen, he was making her giggle about something, but there was a small bark.

“Treffy no!” The girl shouted and a brown bolt sprinted into the living room, chewing on a decently sized piece of meat, pleased with it’s prize. It was a fairly large dog, and clearly used practically around the house, with a few noticeable scars around its snout. 

“Oh leave the poor dog alone, he helped kill the deer, he should get a piece.”

Alucard, despite his self-imposed alienation, felt a deep sense of kinship in their home, it was all so terribly domestic. The beautiful sun-lit home the vagabond children, the venison-stealing dog, he felt as though he knew this family so intimately already, despite the strange gap he felt in his heart. 

“Who are you?” The voice was small, and he realized it was the boy who began talking. He was staring up at him with wide eyes, keeping a wary hand on his mother who had abandoned her book to watch him. She connected eyes with Alucard for a moment, then she looked back down at the boy. 

“Didn’t you hear your sister earlier? I’m your uncle Adrian.”

“Oh. I don’t know you.”

“I don’t know you either.”

“You look funny.”

“Do I now? I could say you look funny too, as I’ve never seen you before.”

The boy dared to crack a smile then, sucking a finger into his mouth and tugging a bit harder on his mother’s dress. “He’s funny momma.” He whispered and ducked his face into her lap.

“You’re lucky you got that out of him.” Sypha ran a hand through the boy’s golden hair. “Why don’t you go play with Treffy darling?” She cooed, and the boy, reluctant to leave her side, nodded and trotted over to the dog. “He’s a very shy boy.” She rubbed idly at her stomach, just soaking in the domesticity of the moment.

“It’s quite, comfortable here.” Alucard tried relaxing into the chair, feeling Trevor’s outline in the soft leather. 

“It always has been.” Sypha resumed reading, perching the book on her extended stomach. “Even the locals stop by once and a while.” 

“Do they now?” 

“Oh yes, it's always asking for herbs or an infestation of peskies that Trevor has to take care of, but it’s never grating. And he’s never gone for long.”

“Dinner’s Ready!” Trevor called to them. The boy and dog both jumped up, Alucard followed them. Trevor shouldered past him to get a hold of Sypha, helping her from her chair. She holds her stomach as she uses his hand as a fulcrum wrinkling her face in slight pain, but it’s immediately relieved when he holds his other hand at her lower back. She giggles a moment as she struggles to balance herself upright, unsure of her own footing. “Te amo.” She whispers, the breadth of her meaning in her eyes and lays a hand on his shoulder as he leads her to the kitchen. She’s smug when she says it, obviously knowing that he has no idea what she’s saying. Alucard smiles as he ducks into the large dining area the little boy still playing with the dog and Elinore, waiting patiently at her spot on the table. From the living room, Alucard could hear the tiniest whisper “Je t'aime aussi.” Resulting in a giggle from Sypha. 

The vampire to his seat at the table, next to Elinore, who of course bombarded him with questions from his letters. Sypha came in soon after the young girl started, sitting opposite them both, and Trevor began situating the children, washing hands and getting them in chairs. 

Eating with the family was something out of some half-baked story nobles would romanticize. They way they talked, the warmth in their eyes, and the overall pleasant feeling he had left alucard with a swelling feeling in his chest.

It wasn’t even until he was on his way home, sent away with a few blueberry slices of pie courtesy of Trevor, that he had even realized that he had forgotten to paint that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be really honest I had no idea how to end this, I'm not really great at writing domestic stuff. Drop a comment if you have any suggestions because I may come back to this and edit.

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff, I wrote this to fulfill one small prompt and it turned into pure fluff.


End file.
